Wolves at the Dance
by jkirsch
Summary: Maddy is nervous and excited about Rhydian taking her to the Charity Dance, but she doesn't realize that there's a lot more going on. She's not the only wolfblood with a plan for the night, and before it's all over the wolfblood girl may have to contend with the surprise of a lifetime—uncovering long-buried secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel frowned as his daughter stepped carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. He scanned the little strapless black dress she was wearing—obviously for Rhydian's benefit—before his eyes flashed the deadliest shade of yellow, as only a wolfblood's can.

"Madeline Smith, what do you think you're wearing?"

"Mam said it was okay! Don't freak out on me, Rhydian'll be here any moment," Maddy growled, flinging her dad a defiant look. Meanwhile Emma was striding down the stairs.

Dan's sweater-sleeved arm gestured with an outraged flourish at the scantily-clad teenage wolfblood in front of him.

"Em, what do you call this? There is way too much skin showing here. I'm sorry, but this is just not appropriate." The dress was definitely not typical Maddy-style. The skirt was short, and the back of the dress left much of the girl's back uncovered, yet for all its skimpy qualities, the little black dress firmly and thoroughly covered any questionable areas. It was hard to criticize it too harshly without giving off a whiff of prudishness, and that's exactly what Emma's stare told her husband.

"Mads is no different than _I_ was at her age. You remember the dress I wanted to wear to the big dance when we were both 17?"

Dan folded his arms, looking cross as ever. "Yes, and I distinctly remember your parents _forbidding_ you to wear it."

Emma folded her arms too and threw a zing of a look right back at her husband. "Yes, Daniel, and _we_ will not be making the same mistake. I'll have no body-shaming in this house. Now, this is a perfectly reasonable dress, this is _Maddy's_ choice, and I won't have you saying another disparaging word about it—not unless you fancy sleeping in the den tonight."

Grumbling something about how living with two alpha females was normally 'a total joy ride,' Daniel Smith slapped a hand to his forehead, counted to five, and forced a bright expression over his face.

Maddy came up to her dad and took both of his hands in hers, giving them a conciliatory squeeze as she strained on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Dad, please try to understand. I'm trying to wow Rhydian. You trust me, don't you? You know I won't do anything irresponsible."

Daniel looked down at his daughter, his reddish beard twitching as he fought back the urge to snort. "You…irresponsible? _Never_ ," he said with a rare but generous dose of sarcasm. Both he and Maddy simultaneously thought back to the time she'd run away from home after becoming addicted to eolas. But gradually the creases along Daniel's brow smoothed out, and he gave his daughter a hug.

"Just…be careful tonight. Don't give into your wolf too much, you hear me? And don't trust Rhydian. Not even for a second. If he gets too grabby, you put him in his place _immediately_.

"Dad!" Maddy's warm brown eyes flashed with indignation. "You know Rhydian, we can trust him. He's of our pack. He's only been good to me."

"He's also a teenage boy," Dan said, as if that explained everything.

Emma smirked. "He has a point there, pet. Just make sure you and Rhydian, _whatever_ you do tonight, involves all of your clothes _staying_ _on_."

"Mam!" Scandalized by her mother's implication, the wolfblood teen was saved by the bell—the doorbell, to be exact.

She skipped to the door and wrenched it open as if a much-needed rescuer stood on the other side. And there he was, the tall wolfblood boy with piercing blue eyes and slightly askew blonde hair, looking smart and attractive in a midnight tuxedo paired with a royal blue shirt and tie. Rhydian sucked in a breath when he saw Maddy in her little black dress. Maddy's hair had been knotted up in an elegant chignon, which drew the boy's eyes before he resettled his gaze on her beautiful face.

"Mads." He said the word tinged with awe, like he was whispering the name of a goddess. "You look…" Words failed him for a heartbeat. "Amazing."

Maddy smiled. Her hand snuck up to his face, caressing the side of his jaw as she slowly coaxed him to bend down until their lips joined briefly but tenderly.

Suddenly they felt a presence of the dreaded parental variety, as if the two older wolfbloods had magically reappeared right beside them.

"You'll have her back by midnight, not a minute later," Daniel said gruffly.

Rhydian and Maddy stiffened as they became suddenly self-conscious, but they couldn't resist holding hands as they turned around.

"I promise, Sir. You can rely on it."

"Good," Emma finished. "Because if you don't, you'll be answering to _me_." Emma's tone had bite to it, but it seemed to be more for Daniel's benefit than anyone else's. The secretive little wink Emma flashed at Rhydian told the wolfblood boy that despite their disagreements in the past, she did trust him with her daughter.

"Bye Mam. Bye Dad," Maddy called over her shoulder as Rhydian guided her down the front walk. Rhydian's foster parents had let him borrow their silver hatchback. The car looked like a polished piece of rubbish, but it could get you from Point A to Point B, and that was the important thing. Rhydian politely opened the passenger door for Maddy and made sure she got in safely before shutting the door, sliding over to the other side, and hopping in. Soon they were off.

Maddy felt tiny whirlwinds of butterflies in her stomach. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like this is an official date or anything. Even if it was…after everything we've been through together, after how much I've been looking forward to this ever since he asked me to the Charity Dance…_

But then the wolfblood girl realized that she wanted everything to go perfectly tonight, and that pressure was what was making her nervous right now. _If it's this bad for me, I wonder what Rhydian's feeling._

Rhydian licked his lips. His shoulders were hunched, and he sat stiffly as the car zoomed up a hill and around a curve. They'd be at school in the next 10 minutes.

"So…you've never told me whether you have any dance skills," Maddy said.

Rhydian cracked a smile, but she could see the nerves in the tightness of his face, plain as a full moon.

"Wolfbloods and dance moves go hand in hand. You taught me that, Mads." They both grinned as they remembered back to her early shenanigans. Shortly after her first change, when Maddy was fresh out of cub-hood, she'd gone a little wild and let the hormones take over, dancing up on stage in front of half the school. That seemed like so many ages ago now. Maddy reached over, caressing Rhydian's hand on the clutch, her thumb gently swiping across his knuckles.

"I'm really excited about tonight, but Rhydian, there's something you should know."

Rhydian turned towards her, alarm springing up all over his face.

"No, relax. It's nothing bad." Maddy gave him a warm, loving look. "I just want you to know, whatever happens tonight, it doesn't have to go perfectly, like…even if you weren't a good dancer…I wouldn't care. What matters is that I'm here with you. That's all I care about." Maddy nearly died inside. _Stop sounding lame and tripping over your own words, Mads!_ But before she could berate herself more, Rhydian had stopped the car at a red light. Now he was leaning towards her. His mouth captured hers as his hand softly stroked the nape of her neck before sliding around to cup and caress the side of her face. His warm lips and tongue explored her with passion but also a tenderness that made it hard for Maddy to breathe—or hear anything except for the pounding of her own heart. Way too soon the moment vanished, the light had turned green, and Rhydian had re-engaged the clutch as the hatchback bolted ahead.

He seemed less nervous now, more sure of himself. The tiny whirlwind of butterflies in Maddy's stomach had morphed into eagles soaring with outstretched wings. He'd answered her stumbling words loud and clear by _showing_ her what he felt, and Maddy was fine with that. More than fine.

She was almost giddy with anticipation as Rhydian drove them along the edge of the forest that almost encircled Stoneybridge. The next road would take them the rest of the way to Bradlington High. Rhydian turned a corner, but as he did a pair of primal, beast-like eyes flashed for the briefest moment.

Maddy stiffened. Her wolf snarled inside, coming fully alert. _Was that…?_ It had to be another wolfblood. Maddy would recognize those eyes anywhere. Her gaze slipped curiously to Rhydian, who'd shown no reaction…or if he had, she hadn't noticed it.

"Rhydian, did you see that? I could swear I saw a wolfblood in the woods." Rhydian looked at Maddy.

"Sorry, Mads. I was too focused on the road. Whatever it was, even if it was a wolfblood, they'll know not to go anywhere near the dance tonight. No wolfblood would be that stupid to get caught around so many humans. Let's not worry about it, yeah?"

"A wild wolfblood or an injured wolfblood might," Maddy insisted. She'd also noticed how Rhydian had answered her while keeping his gaze firmly ahead on the road. He might've been doing it for safety's sake, but the way he was avoiding her gaze altogether even now…

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Maddy's cute face scrunched up into a look of warning.

Rhydian reached out, stroking her hand as he gave her a reassuring look and his most disarming smile.

"Mads, relax. What you saw could have been another animal, right? Maybe a badger…or a dog…or whatever. Let's focus on enjoying tonight. Can you do that for me?" The pleading in his eyes made it very, very hard to say no, and the way his fingers gently caressed her hand was also the perfect weapon of distraction. Maddy relented with a nod and a sigh as she settled her head against the headrest and stared out the window at the shimmering crescent of the moon.

Still, her inner voice tugged firmly at her thoughts. A little part of her just _knew_.

Rhydian was lying…or if he wasn't lying, he certainly wasn't telling the full truth! As sure as Maddy had a wolf's essence pulsing in her veins, she resolved what any stubborn alpha female wolfblood would. _I'll find out what he's hiding before the night's through._

END OF PART 1

 **A/N -**

 **Hey Wolfblood fans,**

 *****Updated note, this story was originally slated to be a two-shot, but now it's a three-shot because it just worked out better that way...**

 **The "Dances with Wolves" episode in S2 inspired this story. Why? Because part of me was a bit miffed when Maddy and Rhydian went to the disco and then never ended up dancing together! This story envisions what would happen if Maddy and Rhydian were to go to a big dance and actually have that dance together, plus I threw in a mystery because wolfbloods and secrets (not to mention trouble!) often go hand-in-hand.**

 **What is Rhydian hiding? Will Maddy have to trick it out of him? I hope you guys enjoy the next two parts, and please, please comment or share your thoughts if you feel like it. You guys are, as always, the best, and revisiting the wolfblood universe always cheers me up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A line of clouds slashed across the crescent moon in the night sky as Rhydian pulled into the car park at Bradlington High. He opened the door for Mads, who grumbled.

"I can get it for myself, you know."

"I know you can," Rhydian said gently. "Will you just let me be the gentleman though? It makes me feel better."

Feeling suddenly shy, Maddy nodded. Rhydian was staring at her like an idiot. No, like a smitten idiot.

"Mads, you really do look incredible tonight." He nuzzled her before pressing his lips to hers. She hungrily kissed him back, and when he pulled away she almost whimpered in disappointment. "Come on." He clasped her hand in his and tugged her through the car park, towards the most massive tent Maddy had ever seen. For the big Charity Dance, even the school's gymnasium wasn't large enough. So Jeffries, being the capable organizer he was, had decided to convert the entire football field into a giant dance venue. Luckily the field was level enough to handle Jeffries' ambitions, and now the two wolfbloods marveled at the head teacher's efforts actually paying off.

The tent covered the entire football field like a billowing sail, its brightly colored orange, mauve, and lavender walls rippling slightly in the breeze. A huge sign hung over the arc of the main entrance, 'Bradlington High Charity Ball,' and just in front of the entrance a professional photographer—looking prim and proper and impatient all at once—herded one couple after the next to his curtained photo-stage.

Maddy whispered to Rhydian. "Can we NOT do that?" But Rhydian grinned, tugging Maddy towards impending doom.

"Why not, Mads? Don't you think we look good together?"

"We do," Maddy protested, "but who needs a stuffy picture to prove it? I prefer candid shots anyway. I can take some selfies of us later that'll be much better." Maddy's words died as Rhydian pulled her to wait in line for the photographer. Maddy sighed as Rhydian slid an arm around her shoulders and gently rubbed her arm to keep her warm as a breeze rippled past the tent.

"It won't be that bad, Mads. I promise." Maddy rolled her eyes and rested her head on Rhydian's shoulder, trying not to feel that resurgence of nerves fluttering about in her stomach. Who had that wolfblood in the woods been? The question gnawed at her like a dog at its favorite bone.

"OK, hold still. Chin up, Miss. Yes, right there." Finally, with the photographs taken, Maddy and Rhydian could venture inside the tent, and on to the dance floor. There were easily over a hundred people there. Long rows of tables with drinks, appetizers, and mini slices of fudge brownie and cheesecake lined one side of the massive tent. The DJ was playing Thirty Seconds to Mars, which segued into Imagine Dragons just as Maddy and Rhydian hit the dance floor. There they found Shannon wearing an emerald-green dress that complemented her elegantly plaited red hair. Shan's crystal earrings sparkled as her date, Harry, twirled her about.

"Mads!" Shan interrupted her dance with Harry to give Maddy a big hug.

"Love your new earrings, Shan."

"Thanks!"

"AHHH!" Tom Okanawe stumbled through as Shan and Maddy sprang apart to avoid a collision. Tom sported an awkward figure in his ill-fitting tuxedo as he nearly face-planted on the floor. His date, Kay, caught him just in time.

"You're supposed to be twirling me, not yourself," Kay whined. Maddy, Rhydian, Shan and Harry all laughed as Tom's face turned a pallor of embarrassment that practically screamed 'Please let me crawl into a hole and die.'

"No worries, mate. We can't all be graceful," Rhydian teased, giving Tom a good-natured pat on the shoulder. He leaned in briefly, jerking his chin subtly in Kay's direction as Tom's date started yanking him back towards the center of the dance floor. "Besides mate, I think she fancies you, so I think she'll be willing to put up with your clumsiness."

Tom grinned sheepishly. "Wish me luck," he called to Mads, Shan, and Rhydian over his shoulder as Kay pulled him back towards center stage. They began dancing with impressive fervor, although it looked to Maddy and Rhydian like Kay—not Tom—was now the one 'leading,' and that made the teen wolfbloods erupt in a fresh burst of laughter.

"Aren't you glad I'm a better dancer than that?" Rhydian asked. Maddy lifted her chin with a skeptical look.

"Oh? The jury's still out on that, mister. Or have you forgotten that I haven't ever seen you dance properly?"

Rhydian slid his hand along Maddy's bare back and took her left hand, pulling her in close for a slow dance as the next song came on. Maddy licked her lips, suddenly extremely aware of Rhydian. Of his closeness. Of the masculine scent of his after-shave, just the slightest touch so as not to irritate their heightened wolfblood sense of smell. Of that more powerful woodsy scent that was just pure Rhydian, and which made her feel calm and safe in his arms as he gradually led her towards the edge of the floor.

"Where are we going…?" Maddy began.

"Just somewhere for a little privacy," Rhydian said with a small smile.

Maddy's heart sped up as he maneuvered her into a more secluded corner of the dance floor.

"Look Mads, I want you to know that what you said in the car back there, about all you caring about being just us…being together, well…"

Maddy's brown eyes went all liquid as her gaze held his.

"Well what?"

Rhydian's one hand now rubbed comforting, mind-melting caresses along her back. "I just want you to know that's exactly how I feel. And tonight…I just want you to know, in case you had even the tiniest doubt…I know some guys come to an event like this with expectations." He said the last word distastefully, and Maddy knew what he meant. "That's not me. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I mean," and now he turned red and a little flustered, "we don't have to even talk about that tonight, although at some point we probably should."

"You mean sex?" Maddy threw it right out there and almost immediately regretted it—though she knew she shouldn't. Now Maddy was starting to blush a little too. They hadn't talked about how fast to take their relationship. They'd been moving along with unspoken understanding for the most part—till now.

"You're very forward tonight," the blue-eyed wolfblood replied with a sudden grin. "Does that sizzling-hot black dress you're wearing have special powers or something?"

Maddy smiled. "Maybe it does." Her breath caught as Rhydian gently slid an errant hair away from her face. Then that same hand slid down her cheek as he leaned forward and gave her a slow-burning caress of a kiss, his lips just teasing hers. She protested as he readjusted their position and swept her back towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Rhydian," she almost whined. "You can't do that. That's just mean, teasing me like that."

Rhydian chuckled. "You know I fancy the pants off you, Mads…but we're in a public place. If I start kissing you, _really_ kissing you, I'm not going to want to stop…and then one thing will lead to another, and Jeffries will kick us out of the Charity Dance. Is that what you want?"

The she-wolf gave her boyfriend a wicked look, her brown eyes momentarily shifting to the burning yellow of her more primal self. "I can think of worse outcomes." Her back arched as she stepped in closer to him, loving the way his arm held her and his warmth encompassed her all at once.

"I think I could stay like this forever," she whispered. Rhydian's steady, fervent stare said _Me too_ —but before he could verbalize anything this upbeat Pentatonix song flew from the speakers. Rhydian and Maddy laughed as Tom snuck up behind Shan, writhing more than dancing, with Kay glaring at him all the while. Maddy and Rhydian joined in, gyrating with the beat, arms slashing and feet sidestepping in a blur of motion. They tore up the dance floor, dancing side by side, and pretty soon Harry and Shan had a similar mojo going.

Rhydian caught Maddy's wrist and twirled her one way, then twirled her back, catching her as he dipped her towards the floor—only to send her spinning again as she laughed with the kind of glee that made his heart swell. The festive lights strung along the tent's ceiling lit up Maddy's dress so that it looked like she'd studded it with jewels, and he just wanted to kiss her until they couldn't feel their lips anymore. Instead they had to make do with dancing the night away, and dance they did.

The wolfblood couple and their friends kept at it, just letting it all go, totally immersing themselves in the beat and the flow until the music practically wove itself into their veins. Finally, after nearly two hours on the dance floor, and now more than a little sweaty, Rhydian pulled Mads to the side.

"Want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure." Maddy frowned as the trance of all that dancing and music finally wore off for a second. "Hey, I almost forgot to ask…where's _Jana_?"

"Food poisoning. She couldn't come."

Maddy felt bad for Jana, but soon her attention got redirected elsewhere. As soon as Rhydian had them ducking under the tent flap into the cool, crisp evening air, Maddy realized he was up to something. He was pulling her insistently towards the woods. Moonlight streamed across the field like silver paint.

"Rhydian, where are you taking us? Does this have something to do with the wolfblood I was sure that I saw on the way here?" She pulled back at him, bringing them both to an abrupt halt.

"You lied to me, didn't you? When I said I saw a wolfblood, you _knew_ there was one nearby."

Rhydian's face had guilt written all over it. "Mads, can you just trust me? There was a reason I didn't want to tell you…and I still don't, not unless she's decided to show. Will you just trust me?"

Maddy bit her bottom lip and gave Rhydian a disgruntled look. Finally, sighing with impatience, Rhydian swooped in to give Maddy the most passionate, heartfelt kiss. Meanwhile his hand slid up her back, creating a trail of heat that fused to her spine and ran riot in her veins just like the music had before. His soft lips and his taste mesmerized Maddy, and the way that his hand slid upward to the back of her neck, stroking her nape just perfectly—that nearly undid her, and she moaned with pleasure even as he stifled her moan with a renewed and fervent kiss. Slowly, he drew his lips away from her, but his hands now cupped her face and he had the most pleading look in his eyes. Maddy stood there, just dazed, staring at him. Her heart was fighting to return to its normal rhythm, but it wasn't easy.

"Will you _stop_ fighting me and just trust me for once? I know it's not in your alpha nature, but will you _please_ try to fight your nature just this one time, Mads. For me?"

Maddy looked into those eyes. How could she say _no_ to those eyes? She thought back to his early days in Stoneybridge, when she'd never trusted him…and every time she'd distrusted him, where it had gotten them? Nowhere good. She remembered the time Shan and Tom had gotten attacked by a wild wolfblood while out 'looking for the beast,' and how she hadn't recognized the threat because she'd assumed that Rhydian was the one in Shan's picture—even though Rhydian had vehemently denied it. She should have trusted him back then. And he was right—she needed to trust him now.

Maddy nodded. "I'm sorry, Rhydian. You're right, you've earned my trust. It's just the stubborn alpha in me…" she said, looking away with regret.

"It's all right, Mads. Come on," he coaxed. Now, as Rhydian tugged at their joined hands, Maddy let him lead the way.

Soon they were nearing the edge of the woods and Rhydian seemed to be peering ahead intently. Wait. Was that…? Maddy squinted and thought she saw that pair of luminous eyes peeking out at them from the deep shadows of the trees.

"Good, she's here. There's someone I'd like you to meet," Rhydian said.

Maddy's heart raced as they neared the forest. Those were definitely the eyes of a wolfblood staring at her. But as suddenly as they'd appeared, and just as the two teen wolfbloods neared the woods, that mysterious pair of eyes vanished and there came the sound of an animal retreating quickly through the underbrush.

Rhydian's hand tightened around Maddy's and he shouted.

"No! Wait!" Suddenly Rhydian was morphing into his wolf and loping at desperate speed towards a cluster of evergreens. Before Maddy could even think about it, she was sliding into her wolf and plunging right after him. One thought thudded in her wolf's brain as her paws pounded against the earth.

 _Who's this mystery wolfblood Rhydian's so desperate for me to meet and WHAT in the world is going on?_

 **A/N - Hey Wolfblood fans,**

 **As you can see, I'm going to need one more final chapter to reveal the mysterious wolfblood and why Rhydian is keeping a dark family secret from Maddy. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please comment if you'd like or predict who you think the mysterious wolfblood actually is… - I'll bet you'll never guess :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Conclusion

Rhydian exploded through the cluster of evergreens with Maddy right on his tail.

 _That smell…why is it vaguely familiar?_ The wolfblood they were now chasing, it smelled a little like…like Mam. But that couldn't be!

 _Rhydian, wait!_

Maddy wanted to yell for him to slow down, but the blur of moon-flecked branches kept slapping at her face as she dodged right and left. Even if she had been able to talk in wolf form, there was hardly time to breathe, let alone shout.

Her keen night vision kept tabs on Rhydian as she finally got her bearings and, true to form, took her speed up a notch. Rhydian liked to think that he could outrun her. On open ground that might have been true. Here in the woods though, where Maddy's more slender female form could slide between places easier than his bulky male's, she was in her element. She pushed forward, overtaking Rhydian. The scent of the wolfblood that smelled like Mum but couldn't be her, now it grew stronger…

She heard panting ahead. They were gaining on it. No, _her_. Rhydian had referred to the wolfblood as a 'she'.

The forest had stayed fairly level—until now. Suddenly the ground fell away, and Maddy had to put on the brakes as her paws scrabbled across the steep, uneven incline. Below her Maddy saw the wolfblood they were chasing. It was about Maddy's size, with a long silver-gray stripe down its back that stood out from its darker, chocolate brown coat.

 _Almost got you!_

The tree line abruptly ended, and Maddy gasped as she realized the steep incline emptied out at the edge of a sheer cliff, where just below a gully cut through the woods like an angry wound. Maddy barked in alarm, and to help stop her momentum she morphed back into human form. The wolf she'd been chasing whined in terror. The unknown wolf couldn't stop her momentum. She flew over the edge into the gully as Maddy leapt after her, her arms frantically reaching.

 _No!_ Maddy felt her dress tear while bits of rock tore at her skin as she grabbed onto the back legs of the plummeting wolf. The wolf's momentum carried Maddy along with her, and Maddy knew she was going to die.

Like a bungee cord reaching its low-point, suddenly Maddy felt herself snapped back. She heard Rhydian, through clenched teeth, shouting down to her. She felt hands firmly gripping both her ankles.

"Hang on!"

The wolf dangling below Maddy was unhelpfully thrashing, now more terrified than ever. Maddy felt sorry for the she-wolf, but she was angry too. _Why did you run from us? What did you want?_

It took some serious doing, but Rhydian finally managed to pull both she-wolves up the cliff face and away from the precipice. Panting, realizing that her dress had been torn right down the middle, Maddy sighed. _Note to self—guess I won't be going back to the dance._ But she hardly cared anymore. All of her attention was on the strange, unknown wolfblood. She tensed on all fours in front of them, her lip curled back, ready to snarl.

The more Maddy looked at the wolfblood, the more it made her realize something. She saw tufts of white mottling its dark brown coat. This wolfblood wasn't their age. No, this wolfblood was old, maybe even ancient.

Maddy reached out her hand tentatively.

"It's okay. We won't hurt ya. Please don't be afraid." Maddy knelt down. It reminded her of the first day she'd met Rhydian, when his wolf had gone berserk in the darkroom and she had had to kneel submissively to calm his primal self.

"See, I'm not a threat?" Kneeling to meet the old wolf at her level would have been a huge mistake if it had been a real, actual _wolf_. Among wolfbloods though, kneeling signified something important; it signified respect and acceptance. It said 'Peace, I will not harm,' and that's exactly what Maddy knew this poor, old wolfblood needed to hear.

Slowly, then with a sudden burst at the end, the mottled wolfblood changed back into her human form too.

There, standing before Maddy and Rhydian, stood this elderly woman. She had a weathered face and a stooped, frail, compact figure. But her eyes were this lively, sparkling blue. They looked questioningly at Maddy now, and there were tears in them. Tears streamed from them like streams from a mountaintop glacier.

"You must be Maddy," the old woman sighed. She spoke with deep emotion, her breath hitching as she said Maddy's name.

"Do I know you?" Maddy asked. The young she-wolf glanced uncertainly between Rhydian and the old woman, but Rhydian stayed where he was. He didn't move.

"Maddy, I'd like you to meet Virginia. She's your grandmother."

"What?" Maddy hadn't meant to squawk out the question, but she was too stunned to stop herself. Virginia smiled even as more tears leaked down her weathered cheeks. She stepped forward and looked at Maddy with such intent, loving eyes.

"Let's get a better look at you." She was still crying but somehow managing to talk at the same time. The wolfblood named Virginia seemed to suck up all the courage she could muster before she could ask.

"Maddy, may I give you a hug?"

Maddy felt like this all had to be happening in a dream. She nodded slowly, and that's when it hit her. _So THAT'S why Virginia smells a little like Mam, isn't it?_

Maddy hugged the frail figure, being careful not to squeeze too hard as Virginia hugged her back.

"Ah. You smell a lot like your mother," Virginia sighed.

"Are you…Mum's mum?" Maddy ventured.

"Aye," the old wolfblood sighed. They just stood there hugging one another, but it wasn't awkward. Maddy felt like someone had draped a very comfy blanket around her, and she didn't want to move. Apparently the old wolfblood didn't either, because the two stayed locked in that embrace for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, with a deep breath, Virginia disengaged her arms from Maddy, and Maddy did likewise. Now the questions bubbled up, too fast to stop them. Meanwhile Rhydian walked up beside them.

"All my grandparents are dead. Mam and Dad always told me that." Her eyes probed Virginia's face. "Mam said you and Grandpa Vince died in a car accident when I was just a baby."

Virginia looked away, pain and sorrow and guilt all etched in equal measure on her face and brimming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"This is why I almost decided not to come…and…and why I changed my mind at the last moment. I don't want to upset your life. I don't think I have any right to."

Rhydian stepped forward and snagged Maddy's hand in his. "That's why she came to me, Mads. Because she wanted someone to help her stay hidden near Stoneybridge. So I found a place for her nearby, and I've been keeping her secret. She's been watching you, just wanting to see you, nothing more. She just…wanted to have some memories of you before she passed on." Rhydian spoke so soberly, so earnestly. "But I persuaded her that she should actually meet you, so here we are."

Maddy sat down on the nearest rock. She felt as if she might faint. Chaos in the form of too many questions had her skull ready to explode.

"I don't understand. Why did Mam lie about you being dead?"

Virginia frowned at Rhydian. "You see? I shouldn't have listened to you. Maddy would have been better off without me ever showing my face."

"Don't say that," Maddy interrupted. "Just please, I need answers."

Virginia sat beside her granddaughter and placed her frail hand with its paper-thin skin in Maddy's lap. The wolfblood girl gripped her grandmother's hand in both of hers and squeezed with reassurance.

"It's okay, just tell me the truth."

Virginia smiled ruefully as Maddy carefully wiped away one of her tears.

"Emma's father and I didn't approve of Daniel. Your grandfather came from a very traditional wolfblood clan. He believed strongly that it was his right to arrange a proper match for Emma. When Emma rebelled and married your father despite Vince's wishes…it was horrible. He was beyond just furious with your mother. He claimed that she'd made a mockery of the family, that she had dishonored both him and all our ancestors." Virginia looked bleakly at Maddy, who just gave that frail hand another squeeze.

"Vince never forgave your mother. It became simpler for us to pretend that you didn't exist, and for your parents to pretend the same for us." Virginia sighed before choking back a sob. "Vince was my alpha, and despite all his faults I truly did love him more than anything in the world. When he forbade me to ever contact Emma or you, I couldn't go against him. I wasn't strong enough." Virginia's body was now wracked by fresh sobs, wrecking Maddy's progress at wiping away all the tears. Between choked sobs the old she-wolf stammered:

"C-can you forgive me?"

Maddy immediately stood up and supported Virginia as she leaned against her granddaughter's chest and cried and cried, just releasing all the pent-up emotion—and over a decade of regret.

Rhydian snuck up to Mads, hugging them both from behind as he kissed the top of Maddy's head. His voice was a soothing whisper in Maddy's ear.

"Vince passed away last month, so your grandmother is finally free. Look, Mads, I thought you would want this…to meet your grandmother and to finally know the truth. I hope that's all right."

It took a long time, but finally Virginia's aged body relaxed in Maddy's arms.

"You look tired," Maddy coaxed. "Why don't you rest your head on my lap and take a nap?"

Virginia gratefully settled down on the grass while Maddy found a padded, comfortable spot nearby to sit. The old she-wolf laid her head on Maddy's lap and fell asleep almost instantly. Maddy stroked the old woman's hair and tried to absorb the shock of the family secret just unburied.

"I have a grandmother," Maddy whispered. Her eyes were bright with tears now as the new reality sank in. "I have a _living_ grandmother." Maddy felt her love pouring out. She felt this bond with a woman she'd never even known…bound to her through Mam, but also by something else. By larger ties of family, of being part of the same _pack_. That still made all the difference no matter how life had kept them apart all these years.

Rhydian settled down on the other side of Maddy and slipped an arm around her.

"Some night, huh?" The wolfblood boy peeked at Mads, who was swiping at her tears.

She smiled. "Aren't you just the one for understatement? I should punch you right now. Why didn't you tell me?!" Maddy stormed.

"Careful, you'll wake her up if you start talking loud and getting all feisty at me," Rhydian countered.

"You're lucky. If my grandmother wasn't trying to sleep, Rhydian Morris, I would box your ears and send you headfirst right into that gully to see if falling on your skull might knock a bit of sense into you!"

Rhydian just threw her his infectious grin. "It was her secret to tell. Her or your mother's. I didn't want to interfere."

Maddy's eyes flashed. "But you convinced Virginia to make contact, Rhydian. You _did_ interfere."

"No," Rhydian said, his smile just widening. "I just gave things a nudge in the right direction."

The slender wolfblood girl just rolled her eyes at that. Before she knew it Rhydian was leaning into her, his lips warm and pliable as she kissed him back and tried not to think of her world turned upside down. When she got back tonight she and her mother would be having a talk. There would be a war of words between two alpha females, and it was going to be epic.

 _I can't believe Mum never told me!_

As if sensing Maddy's anger and wanting to defuse the bomb that was Maddy's unstable mixture of emotions, Rhydian kept kissing her. He rubbed the back of her neck, stroking at the sensitive spot right at the base of her neck which she absolutely loved, until Maddy forgot why she was angry and tried to just focus on the good.

A lost member of the pack had been found, and in the end that was what mattered.

 **A/N – Hey wolfblood friends,**

 **There you have it, Rhydian and Maddy finally going to a dance and actually getting to dance! And Maddy uncovering another wolfblood secret, this time about her own grandparents. I always thought it was odd that Emma and Dan never even mention any other extended family members during the show…and that's part of what inspired my twist at the end of the story…**

 **I know I could probably take this story in new directions but this ending just feels "right." – So I hope you enjoyed it and found it surprising yet satisfying. Please comment, share your thoughts if you'd like. Were you surprised by who the "mystery wolfblood" turned out to be? :)**


End file.
